1. Field of Application
This invention relates to non-lethal weapons; and more particularly, to an electrical stun gun and electrically conductive liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The control of crowds, rioting and other civil disorders poses a problem to the authorities. While the need exists to show strength and control of the situation, the authority does not wish to permanently injure or kill the hostile demonstrators or innocent bystanders. It seems that a means of control which temporarily immobilizes or stuns is the appropriate method to employ.
Many devices to this end are available, for example; rubber bullets, tear gas, mace, clubs, electrical deterrence method and fluid dispensing devices. Each of the approaches indicated serve to subdue the aggressive individual by mechanically, electrically or chemically stunning the person and bringing them under control for a period of time sufficient to regain order.
In addition, devices which propel fluids seem to have existed for sometime. One form of such a fluid projection device is of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,070 granted on May 6, 1963 to C. F. Pearl, et al, for Fluid Dispensing Device, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,071 granted on May 27, 1986 to Lonnie G. Johnson for Squirt Gun. Both of these devices seem to be useful as toys, but show no specific application other than simulating firing a weapon using water. Johnson shows an oscillator which is battery powered which produces space ray gun sounds. Neither, however, show any other application regarding use as a stun gun.
Another pistol type of fluid projection device wherein the fluid is propelled by compressed CO2 is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,976 granted on Jul. 5, 1927 to George W. Burke, Jr., for Fire Extinquisher. Burke, however, does not show any means for imparting an electrical charge to the discharged fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,608 granted on Jul. 15, 1941 to F. E. Greene for Fluid Gas Gun, shows a fluid discharged under pressure. This device, however, relies on the discharge of ammonia onto the individual to be controlled and it seems it would result in permanent skin damage; Greene does not show any means for electrical stunning.
Electrolytic cells used for timing and other purposes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,643 granted on Jan. 21, 1969 to E. A. Miller for Electrolytic Cell With Electrolyte Containing Silver Salt and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,519 granted on Aug. 24, 1971 to Maurice P. Wanner for Electrolytic ConductOr. However, neither of the electrolytes are propelled out of their containers.
An electrical antipersonnel device is shown by George A. Wall in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,708 granted on Mar. 26, 1968 for Electrical Anti-Personnel WeapOn. Wall does not show a method of alternating the voltage to obtain a high voltage nor does his invention showing mixing. Additionally, his device seems to be large and difficult to handle.